tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TDAwesome15/Total Drama Island: The Roleplay/Episode 4
Episode 4 18:29] <@Chris|Brandon> ---------------------------------------- NEW DAY ---------------------------------------- 18:29 <+Shawn||> (Blayne still in? O.o) 18:29 <+Sam|> Good morning 18:29 <+Derek|Chad> Can TDF take Chad? 18:29 <+Dakota|> Shawn is out. 18:29 <+Shawn||> *Wakes up.* 18:29 <@Chris|Brandon> (She hasn't been voted out yet, so yes>) 18:29 <@Chris|Brandon> (She hasn't been voted out yet, so yes.)* 18:29 <+Dakota|> Shawn is out. 18:29 <+Derek|Chad> TDF, can you take Chad for me? 18:29 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Shawn|| by Chris|Brandon 18:29 <+Jim|> Shawn is out 18:29 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Shawn by Chris|Brandon 18:29 (Didn't Mandy quit? O.O) 18:29 *O.o 18:30 <+Dakota|> Double Elim. 18:30 <@Chris|Brandon> (Yes, she did.) 18:30 <+Sam|> mmhm 18:30 <+Derek|Chad> TDF, can you take Chad for me? 18:30 <@Chris|Brandon> (It was a surprising Double Elimination.) 18:30 (Fine.) 18:30 Derek|Chad has changed nick to Derek|| 18:30 Shawn|| has changed nick to Chad| 18:30 <+Dakota|> *wakes up* 18:30 <+Dakota|> Merge! 18:30 *wakes up* 18:30 <+Dakota|> (CONF) 7 out of 11. 18:30 <+Sam|> Good morning 18:30 <@Chris|Brandon> *blows airhorn once again, the windows of the cabins everyone's staying in bursts into shards* 18:30 Good sleep. :) 18:30 <@Chris|Brandon> ^_^ 18:31 <+Derek||> Owwww! 18:31 <+Dakota|> Hey! 18:31 <+Derek||> (conf): I hate that Chris! >.< 18:31 (Can we just say Blayne is eliminated she hasn't done anything in awhile. :/) 18:31 <+Jim|> *eyes are bloodshot* |81 18:31 <@Chris|Brandon> It's time for your next challenge! Everyone, report outdoors! 18:32 * Sam| reports outdoors 18:32 <+Derek||> Can it be instant elimination? 18:32 <+Derek||> :) 18:32 * Dakota| reports outdoors. 18:32 <@Chris|Brandon> Nope. ^_^ 18:32 <+Derek||> :s 18:32 <+Derek||> So.... what will it be? 18:33 <@Chris|Brandon> *clears throat* 18:33 <@Chris|Brandon> It will be whatever I want it to be. 18:33 <@Chris|Brandon> Now... 18:33 <+Sam|> Yeah 18:33 <@Chris|Brandon> Hmmmm.... 18:33 <@Chris|Brandon> *picks a random contestant that's left* 18:33 <@Chris|Brandon> JIM!! ^_^ 18:33 <+Jim|> Oh god..what 18:34 <@Chris|Brandon> You're full of everything.... Pick a number between 1 and 10 for me. -w- 18:34 <+Jim|> hmmmmm....3 18:34 <+Jim|> the age you act. 18:34 <@Chris|Brandon> ... 18:34 <@Chris|Brandon> Yeahhhhhhh. :| 18:34 <+Jim|> c: 18:34 <@Chris|Brandon> *takes out 10 cards and throws 2 of them away to get to #3* 18:34 <@Chris|Brandon> Hmmm...Y 18:35 <@Chris|Brandon> Hmmm...* 18:35 <+Jim|> ...that's 8 cards genious 18:35 <+Sam|> :| 18:35 <@Chris|Brandon> You can all thank Jim for this, but your next challenge is very simple, yet scary........... freefalling! ^_^ 18:35 <+Derek||> :| 18:35 <+Sam|> Nce 18:35 <+Sam|> Nice* 18:36 <+Jim|> well...at least we dont do much 18:36 <+Sam|> Sounds fun 18:36 <+Derek||> Ohh, butter biscuits. 18:36 <+Sam|> sdajdbsidholsasA 18:36 <@Chris|Brandon> As soon as the plane gets here, your objective is..... Wait. Do I have to explain this? It's pretty simple. 18:36 Cool. 18:36 <+Sam|> Yeah 18:36 <+Derek||> It's simple. 18:36 <+Dakota|> Oh god. 18:36 <+Sam|> Yes 18:36 <@Chris|Brandon> Okay. 18:36 Jam7 ~Jam7@S01060022153e4622.ed.shawcable.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 18:36 <@Chris|Brandon> *plane arrives* 18:37 <@Chris|Brandon> Everyone, in the plane. :3 18:37 <+Dakota|> (We should have a horror challenge next episode, where you don't wanna get captured by Chef!) 18:37 * Dakota| gets in, 18:37 <+Derek||> *gets in plane* 18:37 <+Jim|> ..how do we know who wins? *steps in* 18:37 <+Sam|> im in the plane 18:37 <@Chris|Brandon> Ugh... I thought I didn't have to explain. Apparently, I do for the people with feeble minds here. >.> 18:37 <+Jim|> hm.. 18:38 <+Sam|> Yes 18:38 (Guys can someone take over as Chad I hav to BRB.) 18:38 <@Chris|Brandon> Your objective is to grab a parachute and free-fall out of this plane. I will be counting down the number of feet you are away from the ground. The person that opens their parachute LAST wins invincibility! 18:39 Chad| has changed nick to TDF|BRB 18:39 <+Jim|> *grabs parachute* fine...*JUMPS* 18:39 <@Chris|Brandon> Think about your life, people. 18:39 <+Dakota|> Yay! 18:39 <+Jim|> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! 18:39 <+Derek||> So do we all jump. 18:39 <@Chris|Brandon> Everyone, jump! 18:39 <@Chris|Brandon> Yes, you all jump now! 18:39 <+Derek||> *jumps* 18:39 <+Derek||> AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 18:39 * Dakota| grabs parachute and jumps. 18:39 <+Sam|> *jumps* 18:39 <+Dakota|> Whee! 18:39 <@Chris|Brandon> I will be keeping track of how close you are from the ground. 18:39 <@Chris|Brandon> *with a megaphone* Don't die!! 18:39 <+Sam|> *jumps* 18:39 <+Derek||> AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 18:39 <+Derek||> Help!! 18:39 <+Derek||> The strap broke. 18:39 <+Derek||> O.O 18:40 <+Dakota|> Whee! 18:40 <@Chris|Brandon> *megaphone* 50,000 feet away from the ground! 18:40 <+Jim|> *sighs* 18:40 <+Sam|> WOOHOO 18:40 <+Derek||> *beats up the parachute* 18:40 <+Jim|> *flares body out to slow down* 18:40 <@Chris|Brandon> Like I said.... Last person to open their chute wins! 18:40 <+Jim|> *grabs derek* 18:40 <@Chris|Brandon> *megaphone* 45,000 feet away from the ground! 18:40 <+Dakota|> This is fun! 18:40 <+Derek||> Thanks, Jim. 18:40 <+Jim|> ME AND DEREK ARE SHARING MY PARACHUTE!! 18:40 <@Chris|Brandon> Uhhhh.... 18:40 <+Sam|> (no one is going to open their parachute...) 18:40 <+Derek||> Yeah. 18:40 <@Chris|Brandon> Okay, then. :| 18:41 <@Chris|Brandon> *megaphone* 40,000 feet away from the ground! 18:41 <+Derek||> BRB. 18:41 <+Sam|> *opens parachute* ^_^ 18:41 <+Sam|> I'm not a cheaater 18:41 <@Chris|Brandon> :| 18:41 <@Chris|Brandon> Sam loses her chance at immunity! 18:41 <+Dakota|> Uhh, Jim, you know you need to open your parachute faster now that you have two people? 18:41 <@Chris|Brandon> *megaphone* 35,000 feet away from the ground! 18:41 TDF|BRB |@86-45-233-135-dynamic.b-ras1.mgr.mullingar.eircom.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 18:41 <+Dakota|> Hey! My house! 18:41 <+Jim|> Yes..Im waiting for the rigt time! 18:41 <@Chris|Brandon> *megaphone* 25,000 feet away from the ground! 18:42 <+Dakota|> Woohoo! 18:42 <@Chris|Brandon> Anytime now!! 18:42 <+Jim|> Getting ready 18:42 <+Jim|> ....3!! 18:42 <+Jim|> ...2!! 18:42 <@Chris|Brandon> *megaphone* 20,000 feet away from the ground! 18:42 <+Dakota|> I've always wanted to do this! 18:42 <+Jim|> ....1!! 18:42 <+Jim|> *THUD* 18:42 <@Chris|Brandon> :| 18:42 <+Jim|> *derekand jim shaped hole in the ground* 18:42 <@Chris|Brandon> Uhhhh... 18:42 <+Jim|> ......*parachute flares open from hole* 18:42 <+Jim|> @_@ 18:42 <@Chris|Brandon> Okay, Derek and Jim have lost their chances at immunity! Someone get a med down there! 18:43 <@Chris|Brandon> *megaphone* 10,000 feet away from the ground! 18:43 <@Chris|Brandon> *megaphone* 5,000 feet away from the ground! 18:43 <+Dakota|> (CONF) The formula was simple. Open the parachute... LAST. 18:43 <@Chris|Brandon> Where is Dakota!? 18:43 <@Chris|Brandon> Oh. 18:43 <@Chris|Brandon> Still there. ^_^ 18:43 * Chris|Brandon Brandon opens his chute. 18:43 <@Chris|Brandon> ^_^ 18:44 <@Chris|Brandon> And, Brandon's out... 18:44 <@Chris|Brandon> Blayne is......... nowhere to be seen! 18:44 <@Chris|Brandon> So... It's Chad vs. Dakota! 18:44 <+Sam|> lol 18:44 <@Chris|Brandon> *megaphone* 1,000 feet away from the ground! 18:44 <+Dakota|> Chad isn't being played by anyone. 18:44 <@Chris|Brandon> (I know. :p) 18:44 <@Chris|Brandon> *megaphone* 500 feet away from the ground! 18:44 <+Dakota|> Where is he?!?!??!?!?! 18:44 <+Dakota|> Ugh! 18:44 <@Chris|Brandon> *megaphone* 250 feet away from the ground! 18:44 <@Chris|Brandon> *megaphone* 100 feet away from the ground! 18:45 <+Dakota|> *opens his chute* 18:45 <@Chris|Brandon> Getting down t-- 18:45 Jim| has changed nick to Jim|Chad 18:45 <@Chris|Brandon> Dakota has opened his chute! 18:45 <@Chris|Brandon> Chad.... has.... 18:45 <@Chris|Brandon> Done nothing. :| 18:45 <+Sam|> :D 18:45 <+Sam|> Go chad! 18:45 <@Chris|Brandon> So... Technically, he didn't participate. ^_^ 18:45 <+Jim|Chad> *oPENS CHUTE* 18:45 <@Chris|Brandon> Dako-- 18:45 <@Chris|Brandon> :| 18:45 <@Chris|Brandon> Strike that! 18:45 <+Dakota|> Really?!?!?!?? 18:45 <@Chris|Brandon> Chad wins immunity!!! (I so didn't expect that. xD) 18:46 <+Dakota|> (CONF) I'm going home. 18:46 <+Dakota|> (CONF) That little coniving.... 18:46 <@Chris|Brandon> Everyone, vote for who you want to go home! It's time for the Final Seven to become the Final FIVE. Yes, you heard me. FIVE. 18:46 <@Chris|Brandon> Chad is immune! 18:47 <@Chris|Brandon> Everyone else PM me and vote for who you want to leave! 18:47 <+Jim|Chad> YES! 18:47 <+Jim|Chad> YES! 18:47 <+Jim|Chad> I win! 18:47 <@Chris|Brandon> (I need a vote from Sam.) 18:48 <+Sam|> ok 18:48 <@Chris|Brandon> -------------------------------------------------- BONFIRE CEREMONY ---------------------------------------- 18:48 <+Jim|Chad> Yeah man! Who rocks! 18:48 <@Chris|Brandon> It's time for some people to fry! 18:49 <+Dakota|> I'm going to fry. 18:49 <+Dakota|> :( 18:49 <@Chris|Brandon> We have marshmallows for!!! 18:49 <+Jim|Chad> you guys played well...but you need strategy! 18:49 <@Chris|Brandon> Chad! 18:49 <+Jim|Chad> Awesome. 18:49 <@Chris|Brandon> Derek! 18:50 <@Chris|Brandon> Sam! 18:50 <+Sam|> :D 18:50 <+Dakota|> (brb) 18:50 <@Chris|Brandon> and Blayne! 18:50 <+Jim|Chad> Ooooh..crap 18:50 <@Chris|Brandon> Brandon, Dakota, and Jim..... 18:50 <@Chris|Brandon> This is the final marshmallow. 18:51 <@Chris|Brandon> It goes to............ 18:51 <+Jim|Chad> (did derek vote?) 18:51 <@Chris|Brandon> (Yes.) 18:51 <+Derek||> kk. 18:52 <@Chris|Brandon> JIM! 18:52 <+Jim|Chad> *grabs* Oh my good D= 18:52 <@Chris|Brandon> With 2 votes stacked against both of them, Brandon and Dakota are outtie!! 18:52 <+Dakota|> :( 18:52 <+Dakota|> It's okay. 18:52 Chris|Brandon has changed nick to ChrisMcLean 18:53 <+Dakota|> They'll probably have someone return. 18:53 <+Dakota|> AGAIN. 18:53 <+Dakota|> and it won't be me. 18:53 <+Dakota|> Bye guys! 18:53 <+Jim|Chad> bye Dakota =( 18:53 <+Derek||> Bye, Dakota. 18:53 <+Derek||> Final 5, I guess. 18:53 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Merge: Blayne, Chad, Derek, Jim, and Sam 18:53 <+Dakota|> HOW IS BLAYNE STILL IN?!??!?!?!??!?!? 18:54 <+Dakota|> Can I play Blayne? 18:54 <@ChrisMcLean> (Nobody's voting for her. xD) 18:54 <@ChrisMcLean> (You can if you want.) 18:54 <+Jim|Chad> go for it dakota 18:54 <+Dakota|> Ok. 18:54 Dakota| has changed nick to Blayne|DC Category:Blog posts